Give Me One Chance
by CeceLuphapple
Summary: WARNING ! Chap ini lumayan hard lemon ! Chap 3, APDET !
1. Chapter 1

**Setelah pertarungan 7 hari 7 malam (?) dengan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Dengan berat hati , saya mengakui kalau Naruto miliknya *digiles truk FFn***

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tapi "Give Me One Chance" asli milik Kira Hikarii-chan ...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Summary : Sakura yang sering sekali merasa sakit hati, memutuskan untuk mencari seseorang yang lebih dewasa dan dapat mengerti dirinya. Ia merasa, orang dewasa pasti akan lebih serius daripada anak seumurannya. Tapi, keputusan itu malah membawanya pada kehancuran bagi dirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi ? My First Fic. AU. Alur kecepetan. Warning ! Lemon inside here ! Request from Awan Hitam-senpai. Mind to R&R ?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Hai. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku kelas 3 SMA di Konoha SHS.

Ehm... Sekarang ini aku sedang mencari seseorang yang lebih dewasa dariku. Dan aku mendapatkannya.

Dia seorang mahasiswa populer di Konoha College. Dia teman kakakku.

Aku sangat bahagia bisa bersama dirinya... Sosoknya begitu gentle...

Dia sangat tampan... Ramah dan murah senyum pada semua orang... Dia juga lembut dan sabar... Aku sangat mencintainya...

Hatinya juga sangat mulia...

Suka menolong orang lain... Dan pintar tentunya...

Pokoknya, bagiku, dia sangatlah sempurna...

Contohnya, seperti sekarang ini, dia membawaku pada rengkuhan hangatnya...

Di atas tempat tidur kamarnya yang di dominasi warna hitam dan putih ini.

**End Sakura's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Sakura ?" Suara lembut nan tegas meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Membuat semua wanita akan lebih haus akan dirinya.

"Ya?" Perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura itu membalas. Masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati rengkuhan hangat dari sang pemuda.

"Apa kau mencintaiku ?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap bola mata sang pemuda dengan bola mata Emeraldnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Mau melakukan apapun untukku Sakura ?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu. Ada apa ?"

"Aku merasa... Ikatan sebagai kekasih belum cukup... Aku butuh ikatan yang lebih serius lagi untuk memastikan kau hanya milikku dan aku hanya milikmu Nona..." Suara itu mulai terdengar agak nakal.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jadi, apa maumu Tuan Kakashi-ku tercinta ?" Jawab Sakura. Nada di setiap katanya terdengar manja.

"Aku mau... Kamu..." Kakashi menunduk dan mencium leher gadis itu.

"Hihi..." Sakura tertawa geli, karena sentuhan dan hangat nafasnya menggelitik leher jenjangnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkanku ?'' Tanya Sakura.

"Aku... Mau, kita melakukan itu, Sakura." Jelas Kakashi.

"Itu ?" Sakura tak mengerti.

"Iya..." Kakashi memandang Sakura intens.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Saku ?"

"Entahlah...Aku merasa ini belum saatnya Kakashi...Aku merasa...Apa tidak terlalu cepat ?" Sakura bertanya lagi. Terdengar lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku Sakura ? Aku sangat mencintaimu... Dan aku tidak mau kita akan berpisah, Saku... Apa kau tidak percaya ?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu Kakashi... Kau segalanya bagiku."

"Jadi ?"

"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu..." Kata Sakura yakin.

Setelah itu, dengan cepat Kakashi melumat bibir tipis Sakura. Merasakan tiap rongga yang ada di dalam sana. Sakura yang awalnya kaget, kini membalas lumatan Kakashi. Tangan kekar Kakashi tidak tinggal diam, mulai menyingkap pakaian Sakura, meremas kedua bukit kebangaan Sakura, dan bermain di daerah kewanitaannya. Bibir Kakashi juga sudah melepas lumatannya pada bibir Sakura. Bibir itu mencium leher jenjang Sakura, cuping telinganya, dan memberikan 'kissmark' pada setiap tempat yang sudah dilaluinya.

Pakaian-pakaian mereka yang sedari tadi melekat pada tubuh masing-masing , kini tergeletak di samping tempat tidur begitu saja.

Dan tibalah waktu untuk melepas semuanya...

"Kakah...Shih...Pelan-pelanh..." erang Sakura.

Dan dengan gerakan lembut dan teratur dari Kakashi, keduanya berhasil menikmati surga dunia yang terindah...

"Terima kasih Sakura..." Kata Kakashi terengah-engah, sembari mengecup kening Sakura.

"Sama-sama Kakashi... " Jawab Sakura pelan, masih terengah-engah.

Kemudian, kedua insan itu terlelap sejenak.

"Saku...Saku sayang..." Kakashi membangunkan Sakura.

"Nnghh..." Sakura menggeliat dan mengerang pelan.

"Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang. Udah jam 9 lho. Nanti aku dibunuh Sasori lagi..." Gurau Kakashi.

"Mmh... Baiklah." Sakura bangkit dan mulai memakai pakaiannya satu persatu.

"Sakura ?"

"Ya ?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu...Jauh lebih mencintaimu..."

'CUP'

Kakashi mencium bibir Sakura. Sukses membuat wajah cewek pink ini menjadi merah.

"Kau ini aneh sekali sih...Kita 'kan udah 'begituan' , masa' dicium gitu aja malu..." Goda Kakashi.

"Uuh. Lagipula, siapa juga yang malu ?!" Bantah Sakura , memalingkan wajah.

**Skip Time**

"Terima kasih ya Kakawaii, mengantarku pulang...?" Kata Sakura sambil mencium pipi kiri Kakashi.

"Kakawaii ?" Tanya Kakashi tak mengerti.

"Yap. Kakawaii. Singkatan dari Kakashi Kawaii. Hehe..." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei, tunggu ! Aku tidak cantik tahu ! Aku laki-laki !" Teriak Kakashi pada Sakura yangn sudah keluar dari mobil Kakashi.

"Aku tidak peduli !" Jawab Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Huh. Dasar. Anak itu..." Kakashi tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang membuatnya gemas.

**3 Hari kemudian ...**

**Sakura's POV**

Yes ! Hari ini adalah hari jadi Kakashi denganku ! Senangnya...

Aku sengaja untuk tidak memberitahunya ... Mungkin dia lupa. Tapi tak apalah. Kakashi memang pikun. Mengingat rambutnya yang sudah berwarna putih... Hahaha...

Aku membuat Tiramisu kesukaannya. Hah... Senangnya...

Aku mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya yang telah lama kurindukan. Aku lumayan lama tak kemari mengingat aku menghadapi UAN.

Tanganku menggenggam gagang pintu, dan membukanya perlahan.

'Deg'

Ada suara-suara aneh.

Sayup-sayup kudengar...

"Kaka~... Bagaimana dengan anak ingusan berambut aneh itu, hmm...?"

"Maksudmu Sakura...? Ah, anak itu bodoh sekali... Murahan. Di rayu sedikit saja mau... Bodoh !"

"Uuhm~... Kau tidak serius dengannya kan , sayang...?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak mau dengannya. Dia itu, cuma untuk bahan taruhanku saja. Masa' kau tidak tahu...?"

"Tahu dong sayang... Pein sudah memberi tahuku... Dan kau memenangkannya... Dengan tantangan, harus mendapat perawannya...Benar tidak?"

"Benar sayang... Karena cintaku cuma untukmu..."

"Ouhh...Kakashih...Terus..."

Aku dengan cepat membuka pintu itu dan... Aku terpaku... Rasa sakit dan sesak yang menyiksaku kini. Air mataku meluncur jatuh ke lantai. Aku bagai dihantam palu raksasa yang membuat jiwaku hancur sekarang...

Kulihat dia tengah bercumbu mesra dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam. Tubuh mereka hanya tertutup selimut yang aku yakin, tidak ada pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mereka...

Kotak transparan yang berisi Tiramisu itu sukses meluncur ke lantai dan bunyi itu menyadarkan mereka akan sosokku...

"Sakura!" Kakashi mengenakan celana panjangnya.

"Ini yang kau berikan untukku Kakashi ?" Tanyaku setelah menemukan suaraku.

'Lari Sakura. Lari.'

Aku berlari dari sana. Memanggil Taxi , tak memedulikan Kakashi yang mengejarku dan sempat mengetuk-ngetuk kaca Taxi.

Kami-sama. Inikah yang harus kurasakan ? Sakit sekali...

Pengkhianatanmu Kakashi... Bahkan sekarang akupun susah untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Tenggorokanku tercekat.

Cinta tulusku ini. Telah kau bayar dengan pengkhianatanmu... Telah kau balas denagn pernyataan bahwa aku cuma 'Barang Taruhan'-mu. Trima kasih Kakashi. Trima kasih.

Kau telah mengajarkanku rasa sakit tak terperi.

* * *

A/N : Maaf ya, kalo hasilnya jadi segini mengecewakan... N banyak typo d sana-sini... Habisnya, Kira-chan buru-buru sih... Cuma dibolehin buka laptop baru selama satu jam...

Huft ! Gara-gara kakak yang lagi UAN, ga boleh sering'' buka laptop !

Nah lhoo.... Mama yang aneh kan ? Masak kakak yg UAN, saia yang ga boleh buka laptop *timpuked mama*

Baiklah...

Silahkan tekan tombol ijo,,,

Nyatakan apa pendapat kalian...

Flame juga boleh kok ! Asal yg membangun ya! *gilased*

Bye !


	2. Chapter 2

**Setelah pertarungan 7 hari 7 malam (?) dengan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Dengan berat hati , saya mengakui kalau Naruto miliknya *digiles truk FFn***

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tapi "Give Me One Chance" asli milik Kira Hikarii-chan ...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**o0o0o**

**Sakura's POV  
**

**-**

Kusisir perlahan rambut panjang indahku yang berwarna pink. Aku bercermin tanpa memasang ekspresi apa-apa.

Kau tahu rasanya ? Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya ?

Semisal, kau telah memberikan mahkota berhargamu. Memberikan dirimu seutuhnya. Tak lupa memberikan hati dan cinta yang tulus. Dan memberikan seluruh kepercayaan untuknya...

Bagaimana rasanya ?

Sakit. Perih. Tak berharga. Dan rasa ingin mati.

Mati. Yah, benar. Mati.

Rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang...

Tapi aku masih sayang dengan Sasori-nii.

Aku bukan gadis bodoh yang putus asa sedikit saja, sudah gantung diri. Aku akan berusaha lagi. Dan aku yakin aku akan kuat meskipun hatiku sudah hancur lebur tak bersisa.

Setelah aku yakin aku sudah rapi, dengan seragam sekolahku tentunya. Aku melirik jam dinding pink-ku. Pukul 05.05.

Aku terkesiap melihat satu kata yang membingkai jam dinding itu.

_Kawaii ! Go ! Kawaii Cinamoroll !_

'Deg'.

Kawaii.

Kakawaii.

Dengan cepat, kuambil jam dinding itu, dan melemparnya hingga membentur dinding, dan pecah.

Entah kenapa. Aku benci dengan yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Kakashi.

Kusambar tas sekolah hitamku, mengunci kamar, menempelkan sebuah note di kulkas.

_Saso-nii, aku berangkat pagi-pagi. Ada piket. Sarapan sudah aku siapkan di dapur, tinggal di panaskan._

_Love,_

_Saku._

Hah. Tentunya aku berdusta. Aku hanya ingin menikmati udara dan pemandangan di atap Konoha SHS. Untuk menangis disana. Untuk mengadu semua kesedihanku pada udara, dan langit gelap yang setia menemaniku. Kuambil kunci mobilku, dan meluncur ke sekolah bersama Si Putih-ku tercinta ini.

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

**Normal POV**

Sakura bersandar pada pagar yang menelilingi atap Konoha SHS.

Angin yang menusuk kulit mengibarkan rambut pinknya. Membuat ia terlihat seperti seorang yang sangat biasa terhadap rasa sakit.

"Papa... Mama... Sakura minta maaf... Saku nggak bisa jaga kesucian Saku... Saku udah kotor... Saku udah khianatin kepercayaan Papa Mama... Saku... Saku..."

Perlahan, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Saku...Saku... Kotor Mah..." Suaranya bergetar. Bahunya naik turun, dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia berusaha menahan agar dia tak menangis.

"Saku kotor Ma ! Saku khianatin Mama Papa ! Saku nggak bisa jaga diri sendiri...! Saku...Saku nggak pantes jaga amanat Mama Papa untuk jadi wanita yang tegar Ma ! Hiks..."

Tangisannya pun makin menjadi. Ia meremas rambut pinknya. Tangisannya makin keras, dan ia menyesal telah mengkhianati kepercayaan kedua orang tuanya. Tubuhnya merosot dan jatuh terduduk di lantai atap yang penuh debu.

"Ma... Mama Papa pas-ti ke-ccewa sma Saku 'kan ? Ma'-ma Papa pasti marah sama Saku 'kan ? Mama P-papa juga malu ya 'kan ? Ma-mama... P-pah...

Sak-ku ma-u nyusul P-pa Ma'mama ya...? Saku ng-nggak pan'-tes hid-dup d-di dunia ni lagih..."

Tangisannya semakin mengalir deras dan sesenggukannya jadi menghambat suaranya.

Perlahan... Sakura menaikkan kaki kanannya ke pagar pembatas itu. Belum sempat ia menyentuh sisa lantai di sekitar pagar, pandangannya menggelap, dan mungkin sekarang dia sudah jatuh kalau saja tak ada yang menarik tubuh mungilnya itu.

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sakura's POV**

Gelap. Itulah yang kulihat pertama kali. Mungkinkah ini di neraka ?

Aku menggapai sekelilingku. Dan yang pertama kali kusentuh adalah tangan kekar yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

"Ini...Dimana...?" Tanyaku lirih sembari mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Di UKS sekolah," Jawab seseorang.

Aku merasa pernah menyentuh tangan kekar itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, dan menemukan seorang pria berambut emo dengan tampangnya yang dingin.

"Huh..." Aku mendesah ketika tahu itu dia. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mantan pacar yang selama ini butuh waktu sekitar 2 tahunan untuk melupakannya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur padaku. Kalau aku nggak menyelamatkanmu, kamu pasti udah masuk neraka sekarang," Ucapnya ketus.

"Aku tidak meminta kau menyelamatkanku ! Aku juga nggak mau kamu menyelamatkanku ! Aku malah tak ingin selamat bodoh !" Bentakku.

Wajahnya menunjukkan kekagetan. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia pasang tampang sok cool-nya itu.

"Aku mendengar semua omonganmu tadi." Pernyataan itu membuatku menelan ludah sekaligus bertambah marah.

"So ?! Bukan urusanmu !!!" Bentakku lagi.

Aku segera melepas selimut yang sedari tadi menyelimutiku, dan mencoba menjauh darinya.

Baru satu langkah, tubuhku melemah dan akan terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tak menahan lenganku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Lepas !" Aku menampik tangannya kasar dan berusaha berjalan sendiri.

"Saku," panggilnya.

Aku terhenyak begitu nama itu meluncur darinya.

Kenangan pahit teringat lagi dalam memori otakku.

Saku. Panggilannya untukku waktu kami masih bersama dulu. Sekarang tidak. Tak ada lagi Saku-mu yang dulu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi Sasuke," Ucapku dingin.

_Sratt..._

Aku dapat mendengar suara hatiku yang tersayat. Sakit lagi kurasakan.

"Dan jangan buat aku mengingat kenangan pahit itu lagi." Tambahku.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf,"

Kalimat keramat itu meluncur lagi dari bibirnya.

"Buat apa kau minta maaf padaku, hm ?" Ucapku sinis.

Aku tak pedulu lagi dengannya. Persetan dengan laki-laki.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari UKS yang baunya menyengat itu. Aku tak ingin mengingat kejadian bersamanya. Pahit sekali.

Kemudian, kulirik jam di dinding itu sebelum aku pergi.

Pelajaran akan dimulai 5 menit lagi.

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Skip Time**

-

-

-

Yayaya. Pelajaran yang membosankan...

Dan untungnya sudah berakhir 5 menit lalu. Aku memasukkan buku-buku ke tasku, dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

Entah mengapa, aku hari ini sangat tertekan untuk bicara. Hari ini, aku terakhir bicara dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu, raanya susah sekali mengeluarkan suara.

Mataku membelalak lebar ketika kulihat seorang pria berambut silver berdiri di depanku.

Sekelebat kata yang merasuk dalam diriku.

'_Lari Sakura. Lari."_

Sesegera mungkin, aku memutar balik tubuhku, dan berlari darinya. Tapi terlambat, dia menarik lenganku terlebih dulu.

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan !" Serunya.

Aku tak peduli. Perasaaku sudah terlanjur sakit. Terlanjur terluka.

"APA KAKASHI, APA ?! APA LAGI YANG INGIN KAU JELASKAN ???!!!! AKU SUDAH MENDENGAR PEMBICARAANMU ???!!! APA BELUM PUAS KAMU SAKITIN AKU ???!!!" Bentakku dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Sakura, maafkan aku ! Aku akan memutuskan Kurenai ! Aku tahu aku salah Saku ! Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu ! Karena aku yakin kalo aku cinta kamu !" Serunya lagi.

Aku menghadap dirinya. Dengan suara bergetar, aku berkata,

"Kakashi... Sudah cukup... Aku nggak pantes untuk kamu... Aku cuma sekedar gadis ingusan, bukan ? Aku cuma barang taruhanmu 'kan ? Kau mencintai Kurenai kan ? DAN AKU INI HANYA SAMPAH KAN ?!!!!!! IYA KAN KAKASHI ????!!!!! JAWAB AKU !!!!!!!!!" Sekali lagi aku menyentaknya. Lebih kasar. Membuatnya kaget atas sikapku.

"Kamu jahat Kakashi... Kamu jahat... Aku udah kasih apapun yang kamu mau... Bahkan kesucianku... Sudah aku berikan untukmu... Kurang apa aku ? Apa aku perlu mati di depanmu ? Apa perlu ? Belum puas kau menyakiti aku ?" Ucapku dengan tekanan di setiap katanya.

Hatiku sakit Kakashi. Kau dengar itu ? Suara hatiku lebih sakit daripada apa yang keluar dari bibirku ini Kakashi...

Kamu jahat.

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi menarikku ke dalam mobilnya. Dia tak memedulikan terikanku.

Ia memelukku erat sekali. Sangat erat.

"Kakashi... Kenapa kamu lakukan semua ini ke aku ? Aku punya salah apa ? Jawab Kakashi... Jawab..." Ucapku lirih.

"Berhenti Sakura... Kumohon berhenti katakan itu... Aku minta maaf Sakura... Aku menyesal... Benar-benar menyesal... Maaf Sakura... Maaf..." Ujarnya lirih.

Dengan gerakan lembut, dia mencium bibirku, dan mengulum semua sisi di dalamnya. Aku diam saja. Tak mampu membalasnya. Aku sangat ingin membalasnya, tapi hatiku masih sakit.

Perlahan, dia melepas seragamku , hingga rokku. Aku masih diam saja.

Dia menciumi leher jenjangku. Menambah kissmark-nya yang belum hilang.

Entah bagaimana caranya, aku sudah kembali di kamarnya. Di atas tempat tidur yang ia pakai untuk meniduri aku maupun semua wanitanya yang lain. Pikiranku kosong. Aku tetap diam saat dia meremas payudaraku, menciumi, serta menghisap semua yang ada disana. Aku masih tetap diam saat dia menjilati perutku, sampai menghisap klitorisku dalam-dalam.

Aku hanya diam. Tak mampu lagi untuk mendesah. Tubuhku menuruti kata hatiku. Pikiranku kosong.

Sampai pada saat dia membanjiri rahimku dengan cairannya.

"Kenapa Sakura ?! Kenapa kau diam saja ?!" Kakashi marah dengan aku yang seperti mayat hidup.

Dia menamparku berkali-kali dengan keras, berharap aku akan menangis atau apalah lainnya.

Tapi aku tetap diam.

Tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan suara.

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sudah pukul 12 malam. Aku dengan langkah letih melarikan diri dari dekapannya. Dia terus menyetubuhiku selama berjam-jam. Pasti karena dia marah.

Aku memakai seragam sekolahku, dan mengirim sms pada Ino supaya dia menjemputku di apartemen Kakashi.

Tentu saja Ino mau, karena Ino adalah sahabat terbaikku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kau kenapa Sakura...?" Tanya Ino.

Gadis pink itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ino kembali mengambil napas panjang dan terus mengobati wajah dan tubuhku yang luka-luka. Karena semua pukulan Kakashi padaku.

Ceritalah Sakura. Aku akan mendengarkan. Apa gunanya sih, dipendam perasaan sakit ? Nggak ada gunanya Saku... Mungkin aku bisa membantumu..."

Kesabaran Ino membuat Sakura luluh juga.

Ia mulai menangis. Dan membagi semua keresahannya pada gadis pirang yang bermata Aquamarine itu.

"Dia... Hiks...Hiks..."

Ia menceritakan semuanya. Dari Kakashi melakukan 'itu' dengannya, sampai Kakashi memukulinya.

"Huft, akan kuhajar Kakashi itu !" Ino beranjak dari tepi ranjangnya, tapi Sakura menahannya.

"Ja-jangan..." Sakura tergagap.

"Dia sudah melakukan ini padamu Saku !!! Dia pantas masuk penjara karena menganiayamu !!! Kau ini kenapa sih Sakura ?!" Ino berseru pada sahabatnya itu.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sakura seperti ini.

"B-biark-kan sep-perti ini Ino..." Sakura kembali tergagap.

Ino mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Saku...? Kau kenapa...? Dari tadi tergagap seperti ini... Kenapa...?" Ino menatap Sakura prihatin.

Sakura kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ak-aku... Buk-kan lagih S-Sakur-a y-yang ku-at Ino... Ak-ku lem-mah sek-karang..."

Kelihatan jelas, Semua ini membuat Sakura phobia.

Bayangkan.

Perawanmu diambil orang yang kamu cintai. Dan ternyata, kamu dikhianati, dengan menjadi Barang Taruhannya. Dipukuli dan diperkosa.

o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

A/N : Sekali lagi... Kira-chan minta maaf sekali... Fic kedua ini membuat kalian sangat-sangat KECEWA pada saya. Tak ada lemon. Tak ada penghayatan. Saya sungguh MINTA MAAF. Saya mengaku bahwa saya ga pantes jadi author.

MAAF karena sudah sangat MENGECEWAKAN Awan Hitam-senpai dengan ini...

Jawab Ripyu :

**Haruchi Nigiyama : Ni udah ada Sasuke kok.. Tapi maav chapt ini sangat mengecewakan... Apakah fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan ? Atau Hiatus ? Tolong jawabannya ya, N thanks reviewnya !**

**'Aka' No 'Shika' : Hhehe... Boleh kok... Tapi kalo hasilnya mengecewakan sperti ini, gapapa yah...? -dikemplang readers- **

**Thanks 4 review !**

**Nami Hatake : Ni sudah Apdet kok. Mkashi dah review ya... Tapi maav, hasilnya sangat mengecewakan !**

**Intan SasuSaku : Ni udaa apdet... Thx dah review ya!!! Tpi saya minta MAAF bner... Chapter ini sangat mengecewakan... Apakah ini masiih layak di lanjutkan ? atau harus hiatus ?Thx before...  
**

**Awan Hitam : Senpai... Maav... Fic ini sangat mengecewakan...**

**saya bner mnta maav ya... Ini msih layak nggak, d lanjutin ? ato di hiatus in ?**

**Kaoru No Sabaku : Ni dah apdet... maav mngecewakan... fic ni masih layak d lanjutin ? ato d hiatus in? thx 4 review...**

**KuroShiro6yh : Indaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh -mewek-**

**Maav kalo ngecewain dirimu !!!!!!!!! Nih fic mengecewakan skali !!!!!!!!! apa msih d lanjutin ato d hiatus aja ? **

**Kakalia : nih dah apdet kok... mkasih dah repp.... Kurenai kok... kalo fic ni berlanjut, saiia mau kasih tau, Kurenai tuh siapa, n Sasu tuh apanya Saku...- dikeplak- **

**Ni cocok ato gag ya, d lanjutin ?**

**Aya Haruka : thx dah r n r .... mkasih juga pujiannya... tpi apa fic ni pantes di lanjutin ?**

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake : Nih dah apdet,,, mkasih reviewnya ya,,, apa fic ni msih pantas d lanjutkan ???**

**atsuchan : Mkasih dah review.. Cwenya tuh Kurenai... apa ini msih pantes d lanjutkan ? atu d hiatus in ? please jawab ya...**

**Lady ReTha MiuSaku : Thanks !!!**

**Gokusawa-chii : nih dah apdet,,, thx reviewnya ya... maav gabisa nurutin lemonnya... soalnya sengaja mw buat soft lemon...**

**nih alamat fb saya : pink_**

**Ai '1' Kuro-Shiro-Haiiro : mkasih dah r n r....**

**apa ini msih layak d lanjutkan ? atau d hiatus saja n buat fic baru ?**

**Kuroneko Hime-un : mkasih dah kasih saran... tolong kasih saya saran lbih banyakl lagi ya... Apa ini msih layak dilanjutkan ? atau di hiatus saja ? please jawab ya...**

**BonSUJU : mkasih dah review... tpi saya mnta maav kalo mngecewakan... oke, saya akan buatkan kok... tpi kalo hasilnya jelek, gapapa yah ? apa fic ni ,sih layak dilanjut ato di hiatus aja ?**

**Rui Shikaka : iia makasih ia.... ap fic ni pntes d lanjutin ?**

**Kyoro : mkasih dah rev.... maav kalo hasilnya begini mengecewakan.... sorry banget....  
**

Flame sangat diperbolehkan disini.

Saya cuma mau tanya, apakah fic ini dilanjutkan atau tidak...?

Silahkan tekan tombol biru untuk review/ flame...


	3. Chapter 3

**Setelah pertarungan 7 hari 7 malam (?) dengan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Dengan berat hati , saya mengakui kalau Naruto miliknya *digiles truk FFn***

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tapi "Give Me One Chance" asli milik Kira Hikarii-chan ...**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

**-**

**Kakashi's POV  
**

-

-

Sekilas, aku melirik kalender yang kuletakkan di atas TV.

Hari Selasa. Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang masih membekas di hatiku sampai sekarang. Dimana aku melukai seorang gadis. Dimana aku menamparnya, memukuli wajahnya, dan meninju perut dan tubuhnya. Aku benar-benar gila waktu itu. Sejenak, aku memandang tangan kiriku terbalut oleh perban.

Yah. Diperban. Bukan karena kecelakaan atau apalah yang lain. Tapi karena aku sendiri yang sengaja melukainya. Dengan -ehm- meninju dinding kamarku hingga retak. Sebagai tanda penyesalanku terhadap Sakura atas apa yang telah kulakukan padanya. Sakuraku yang cantik. Yang dengan tanganku sendiri, telah melukainya. Telah menyakitinya.

Huh. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh Kakashi. B-O-D-O-H. Kalau memang aku yang salah, untuk apa aku marah padanya ? Untuk apa aku memukulnya seperti itu ?

Dan yah, hanya satu kata yang mencerminkan diriku. BODOH.

Aku memijit kepalaku perlahan. Entah apa yang kupikirkan malam itu. Aku bingung kenapa aku melakukan ini semua padanya. Malam itu, aku merasa aku harus memilikinya seorang. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia. Perasaan itu... Sama persisi dengan perasaan... Saat... Aku... Bersama...

'DEG'

_Shizune._

Shizune. Shizune. Shizune.

Nama itu seakan terus berputar dalam otakku.

_"Kakashi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu,"_

_"Kakashi, lihat apa yang aku bawa !"  
"Kakashi, bagaimana keadaanmu ?"_

_"Kakashi, aku berjani akan kembali,"_

_"Kakashi, aku akan ada disini selamanya,"_

_"Kaka...-"_

_"Kakashi, Terima kasih,"_

_"Kakashi, kita akan menikah ya ?"_

_"Kakashi, berjanjilah,"_

_"Hiks...Hiks...Kakashi..."_

'DEG'

Kenangan itu... Kenangan pahit itu...

Tidak Kakashi. Tidak. Dia sudah pergi. Kau tidak ada rasa apa-apa dengannya Kakashi. Jangan menoleh ke belakang. Itu masa lalu.

'Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan'. Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku. Kulirik jam tanganku. Pukul 09.05. Hari Selasa yang betul-betul membosankan. Aku mengambil rompi hitam yang tergeletak di sofa, dan mengendarai mobil kesayanganku.

xoxo

xoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

**Pukul 10.37**

Mobil Alphard hitam terparkir rapi di lapangan parkir Konoha SHS. Beberapa murid yang lewat memandang kagum mobil mewah itu. Terlebih saat seorang pria berambut perak yang memakai rompi hitam keluar dari mobil itu. Kaos putihnya yang ketat menambah keseksian dan menonjolkan otot-ototnya yang kekar. Ia bersandar di bagian samping Alphardnya.

"Maaf, apa murid kelas 3 sudah pulang ?" Tanya lelaki itu pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang lewat di depannya.

"Baru saja." Gadis itu memandang Kakashi dari atas sampai bawah.

"Cari siapa ya...?" Gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Sak-"

"Ino...!!! Kau kemana saja sih ! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tau ?! Dikira nggak capek apa ?!" Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ino. Wajahnya penuh plester dan perban. Terlihat di lengan dan Kedua mata Emeraldnya membelalak ketika tahu seorang lelaki berambut perak tersenyum canggung padanya.

"Iya iya ! Sori ! Abisnya kamu sih ! Lambat beresin alat masaknya ! Aku, Hinata, en Tenten udah nunggu dari tadi ! Dasar pay,-"

Ino tak melanjutkan perkataannya begitu tahu Sakura saling berpandangan dengan pria di depannya. Tatapan itu... Seperti menyiratkan sakit hati yang begitu dalam. Dan tersakiti pastinya.

"Ino, aku pulang duluan ya." Gadis berambut pink itu menunduk, berbalik, dan berlari menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Tapi angan lelaki itu menahan lengannya, dan menariknya, sehingga mereka berdua bertatapan.

Lelaki itu dngan lembut membawa Sakura ke dalam mobilnya, dan melesat begitu saja hingga membuat si pirang melongo.

xoxo

xoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Di dalam mobil...

Sakura berusaha mati-matian agar air matanya tak tumpah. Tubuhnya juga bergetar ketakutan. Tak ada yang merobek kesunyian disini.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kakashi turun dari mobilnya, dan membukakan pintu Sakura. Ia turun dengan langkah takut-takut. Ia memandang Kakashi dengan begitu ketakutan yang mendalam.

Kakashi dapat mengerti.

Perlahan, Sakura melirik sekitarnya.

Danau ?

Air yang mengalir tenang ?

Taman bunga yang luas ?

Karpet merah putih ?

Keranjang makanan ?

Kucing ?

Tupai ?

Dan ...

Spanduk bertuliskan "MAAFKAN AKU SAKURA !"

"W...Waw..." Sakura memandang kagum sekitarnya. Pemandangan alam yang sungguh bagus. Ia berjalan menghampiri karpet merah itu. Kucing yang berwarna putih itu duduk di depan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya... Memang aku menjadikanmu bahan taruhan... Aku mempermainkanmu... Aku memukulmu... Padahal yang salah semuanya aku... Aku yang salah sejak awal... Aku yang salah Saku... Aku benar-benar menyesal Sayang... Aku minta maaf... Aku-" Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan menyesal.

Belum sempat Kakashi melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Kakashi.

"Ssstt... Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sayang... Tapi, aku mohon, jangan bahas itu lagi ya ? Mari kita bangun awal yang baru..." Sakura berkata dengan lembut dan bijak.

"Kau suka Sakura...?" Kakashi menghampiri Sakura dan merangkul bahunya.

"Sangat... Aku sangat suka sekali..." Sakura tersenyum tulus.

Kakashi mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Tapi ia tak melumat bibirnya seperti biasanya. Kemudian ia memeluk Sakura, dan berkata,

"Aku berjanji, nggak akan nyakitin kamu lagi Sakuraku yang cantik... Aku janji..." Kakashi mencium pucuk kepala Sakura dengan penuh sayang.

"Meoow..." Kucing tadi menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya ke kaki Sakura dan Kakshi yang sedang berpelukan. Detik berikutnya, mereka tertawa lepas.

* * *

"Kakashi, kau seperti anak kecil aja, lihat bibirmu, belepotan dengan krim stroberi," Ejek Sakura sambil mengelap ujung bibir Kakashi dengan sapu tangan putihnya.

"Hei, memangnya, aku saja yang seperti anak kecil, hah ? Buktinya, kau lebih belepotan daripada aku !" Bela Kakashi sambil menunjuk pipi Sakura.

"Hah ? Masa'? Mana ?" Sakura mengelap pipinya.

"Disini," Kakashi menorehkan krim stroberi ke pipi Sakura.

"Uuh ! Awas ya ! Akan kubalas kau nanti !" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Karena gemas, Kakashi mencubit pipi Sakura yang chubby, dan membuat Sakura malah terlihat semakin lucu.

"Loh kan. Nggak sampe lima menit, udah belepotan lagi." Sakura menunjuk bibir Kakshi.

"Sini, biar kubersihkan !" Sakura menorehkan segenggam krim Vanilla di wajah Kakashi.

"Bwahahahaha! Lihat Pucy, (Baca : Puci), ada Tuan Santa Klaus tersasar ! Lihat, warna rambutnya sampai sama dengan warna jenggotnya ! Hahaha! Lucu sekali ! Hahahaha !" Sakura tertawa cekikikan, sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia seolah berbicara pada kucing yang baru saja dia berinama Pucy itu.

Kakashi menggeram, dan tanpa Sakura sadar, Kakashi sudah menggenggam krim Stroberi.

Kakashi mendekati Sakura dengan wajah yang marah. Sakura khawatir jika Kakashi benar-benar marah, tapi...

'Srett'

Wajah cantik Sakura ditorehi oleh krim stroberi itu.

"Bwahahaha ! Lihat Pucy, majikanmu yang manis itu mungkin kebanyakan memakan pewarna pink, lihat, rambut dan wajahnya jadi pink seperti itu ! Bwahahahahahaha !!!" Kakashi yang ganti tertawa cekikikan melihat Sakura.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura mengambil krim Vanilla, dan melemparkan ke arah Kakashi.

"Pfuah ! Awas kau ya !" Kata Kakashi tak terima.

Dan terjadilah perang antar krim Vanilla-Stroberi itu.

Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka darikejauhan. Menatap sedih mereka berdua. Rambut hitam pendeknya berdesir indah diterpa angin yang masuk melalui jendela mobil yang dibukanya.

"Kakashi..." Wanita itu berkata lirih, kemudian menutup jendela mobilnya, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

xoxo

xoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

"Huah... Capeknyaa..." Kakashi merebahkan dirinya diatas Spring Bed berseprai hitam itu. Gadis berambut pink yang berdiri di depan pintu itu segera mengambil handuk, dan melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

"Kakashi, nanti setelah aku, kau mandi ya !!! Nanti sepraimu kotor kena krim di rambut dan bajumu !" Teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

Pria berambut perak itu menyeringai mesum, kemudian, ia memasuki kamar mandi dengan perlahan.

Di dalam kamar mandi...

"Eeh...?" Sakura yang sedang membasuh tubuhnya, kaget karena tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Kakashi menyeringai, dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang Sakura.

"Uuh..." Sakura melenguh. Hal itu membuat Kakashi bertambah semangat.

Ia meremas perlahan dua buah gunung kembar Sakura, dan menidurkan Sakura di lantai marmer yang dingin. Shower terus menyala membasahi mereka berdua.

Kakashi memulai 'pekerjaannya' . Ia melumat bibir tipis Sakura, melilitkan lidahnya ke lidah gadis itu, seolah tak mau lepas. Setelah kurang lebih 3 menit berciuman, Lidah kasar dan bertekstur milik Kakashi menjelajahi bagian payudaranya. Ia melumat puting Sakura, dan menggigitnya kecil, sehingga Sakura tak bisa berhenti mendesah. Tangan kekar lelaki itupun tak diam, jari tengahnya menusuk-nusuk bagian kewanitaannya , dan membuat gadis itu mendesah lebih keras lagi.

"Oouhh... Nghh..."

Lidahnya telah turun pada bagian bawah gadis itu. Lidahnya menjelajahi lorong Sakura. Mengecap setiap rasa khas yang dimiliki gadis itu. Tangan Sakura meremas-remas rambut Kakashi. Tak lama kemudian, lorong Sakura mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Tanpa bicara, Kakashi menggendong tubuh Sakura yang masih telanjang ala Bridal Style. Ia membaringkan tubuh mungil itu, dan menelusuri bagian kewanitaan gadis itu dengan lidahnya. Tanpa henti-hentinya, ia membuat gadis itu klimaks berkali-kali.

"Kakas-...Shih... Ak-ku udahh keluar 5 kalih... Capek..." Kata Sakura sambil berusaha mendorong kepala Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah..." Kata Kakashi menjauh dari bagian kewanitaan Sakura. Kakashi duduk diantara selangkangan Sakura, siap memasukkan sang jantan pada lorong Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Sakura meloncat ke arah Kakashi, dan mengulum sang jantan, hinggan Kakashi melenguh.

"Sak-Sakuraah... Jangan... " Kakashi berusaha melepaskan kejantanannya dari bibir Sakura. Tapi, Sakura tidak peduli, ia terus mengulumnya, hingga membuat sang jantan berkedut-kedut, dan mengeluarkan cairan putih yang membasahi sang jantan.

"Sakku... Rah !" Kakashi mendorong kepala Sakura, dan akhirnya terlepas juga.

Sakura mengelap mulutnya, dan merebahkan dirinya. Kakashi menyiapkan sang jantan diantara selangkangan Sakura, seperti yang tadi. Dalam satu hentakan, sang jantan sudah sepenuhnya masuk dalam lorong Sakura.

-

1 jam kemudian, pukul 19.45

-

"Aah... Capek..." Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Kakashi yang seprainya sudah ganti. Kakashi menyeringai, kemudian menarik tangan Sakura.

"Mau lagi...?"

"Tidak !" Jawab Sakura spontan.

Lelaki itu tertawa renyah, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hoy Sakura, kau mau makan nggak ?''

"Tentu saja mau..."

"Baiklah, ayo, kita makan diluar ! Disini nggak ada makanan."

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu..."

Kakashi berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dan mengutak-atik handphone LG 3GS nya.

"Tok...Tok...Tok..."

Kakashi berjalan malas, dan membuka pintu. Matanya membelalak lebar, setelah tahu siapa wanita di depannya.

''Shi...Shizune...?"

xoxo

xoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

**A/N : wahahahaha ! akhirnya chap 3 slesai juga... gimanagimanagimana ? mengecewakan kah ?  
**

**chap3 ini kubuat terburu-buru... (jujur)**

**soalnya, aku entar lagi, hari senin ini, UTS... doakan ya... -ditendang-...**

**baik, aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR''NYA...Dan TERIMA KASIH UNTUK "DASAR PECUN'' , N "h1NATA lO3PH K4K4SH1''...**

**REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT MEMBUAT SAYA ''SENANG''...**

**XDD  
**

**Maav, aku gak bisa balas review satu-satu, soalnya, aku emang lagi buru-buru, takut ketauan mamah lagi ol ...**

**hhehe...**

**-dikeroyok massa-**

**yosh ! akhir kata dari anak 13 tahun yang imut ini -gilased- ,**

**boleh minta review ? -puppy eyes-  
**


End file.
